


lupa

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	lupa

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

 

> you  
>  tell me  
>  to go away  
>  but you forget  
>  to let me go.

  
[ under the same sky, with the same pain that will never leave, 15/05/17 ]


End file.
